


Blood

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [27]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Consent, Halloween, Human! JP, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, SO SORRY, Sadomasochism, Vampire Sex, Vampire! Wade, first time writing non-con, oh yeah, over simulation, poor JP, sorry - Freeform, this was a request, this went all over the place, written for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "I'm going to enjoy you tonight,"Or, the one where Wade is a Vampire and JP is his next victim.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I ever wrote something like this so I mean it's not good and is all over the place  
> Apologies a head of time

Wade looked up at the full moon as he exited the ally way, wiping his blood stained lips. Behind him laid what used to be a pretty woman, rich and healthy. If it wasn't for the alcohol in her system Wade would've enjoyed her as a snack a little more.

Oh the base of her neck were two little fang marks, barley noticable unless you were searching for them. And around the area was a dark bruise, usally Wade tried to be gentle with his victims, but after going for so long without any blood Wade had trouble controlling himself. He was starving and would need another victim before the moon fell.

He began walking down the side of the empty street. Street lights flickered on and off occasionally, only lighting up enough to watch a cat scurry across the road. Wade sniffed the air causally, stopping as he caught wind of a human that was only a few blocks away. Wade smiled, cautiously sprinting in their direction. They smelled  _sweet,_ and not a sickly sweet either like most of the people around the area, the smell was almost mouth watering ( _though, Wade had to wonder if it was his stomach or not..._ ).

Wade got closer to the person so he could see him. It was a young guy, probably not in his twenties yet but pretty tall. He stood next to what Wade guessed was his car, the engine open letting out clouds of steam. He was talking to someone over the phone, loudly as if they were arguing. Eventually, the young man sighed, hanging up the phone to use it as a flash light. A smirk made its way onto Wade's face as he slowly approached him from behind.

"Excuse me?," Wade began causing the other to jump and spin in his direction, "I couldn't help but notice your position, do you need any help?"

The guy, now facing Wade giving him him a good look at his face and neck, relaxed and smiled thankfully. He nodded his head and Wade made his way next to him,

"I'm Wade by the way, and you are?" Wade asked holding out his hand, the other took it, shaking his hand as he spoke softly.

"Oh uh, JP" he replied, Wade couldn't stop the grin from spreading over his face. Wade reached for a tool JP had previously taken out, fiddling with it before he began to repair the engine.

As Wade wanted to do was pin JP against the car and go at him, everything about the boy was perfect to Wade. His skin was soft and warm, his smell sweet. It was just so hard for Wade to keep his hands off of him,  _it wasn't common to find a human that seemed to fit everything you liked..._

"Go a head and start em' up," Wade spoke, watching JP closely as he left his side and entered the driver side. After a few moments the car purred back to life. JP stepped out of the car, the two of them putting away the tools and closing the lid.

"Thank you so much, without you I've would've been stuck here till morning," JP said was a soft laugh, Wade smiled back. JP began walking back to the car door.

"Wait, uh-" Wade began, JP stopped and turned, "If it wouldn't be too much, could you drive me down to the motel down the street?" Wade asked, this was his only chance. JP bit his lip thought fully, checking his watch.

"Please, it's the least you could do since I helped with your car," Wade pressured. Against JP's best interest he agreed, letting Wade into his car and began to drive. The car ride was silent mostly, JP tapped on the steering nervousily until he spotted the motel. Upon Wade's request, he pulled up to the far end of the parking lot and unlocked the doors. When he turned to face Wade he got distracted by his bright red eyes, he was pretty sure they weren't red before,but found himself frozen in place.

"Would you like to join me inside?" Wade's voice came out more like a growl than anything human, JP tried to say no but only found himself nodding yes. He opened the car door, stepping out before finding Wade at his side guiding him to the room. His legs felt like Jell-O causing himself to lean closer into Wade than he wanted.

They entered the room and Wade left him to fall onto the neatly made bed. JP stiffly sat up on his elbows, most of his body felt weighted down yet also felt as light as air. He watched Wade disappear into the bathroom, returning a few moments later with a small empty vial. He didn't want to think about what it was for...

He felt his body move to the center of the bed before Wade began stripping him of his clothes. Wade's touch on his bare skin was like ice in a frying pan, his skin giving into the touch.

"I'm going to enjoy you tonight," Wade stated more to himself,  his voice was once again resembled a growl but it was softer this time causing a chill to make its way down JP's spine.

Wade, now shirtless along with JP, moved to straddle the younger man as he reached for the vial. He uncorked the container, an echoing  _pop_  ringing through their ears, as he grinned. He bent down to kiss JP's lips gently, as if it were a silent apology, before moving to nibble at JP's jaw. Wade made his way to the base of JP's neck where he sucked softly on the skin. JP couldn't stop the soft moan from escaping his mouth, a smirk rising onto Wade's lips before letting his teeth sink into the soft skin.

JP flinched at the feeling of sharp teeth pricing into his skin as his blood began draining from him slowly. He felt a moan rise from inside his throat and moved his head to give Wade better access. The feeling was strange, but at the same time euphoric. All his senses felt heightened, every part of him more sensitive than ever. The feeling was so pleasurable he gripped Wade's shoulders, as if he was afraid he was going to disappear.

Wade sucked slowly, enjoying every little drop of blood that fell into his mouth. JP's blood was sweet, yet it was also so very savory, it was hard to control himself to stop. He didn't want to kill the boy just yet...

He moved back, JP whining at the sudden loss feeling as Wade used the vial to collect a few drops of blood. He then lapped up the remaining blood from JP's neck and sat up fully to look down at him.

JP's face was bright red, a sheet of sweat covering his face reflecting off the pale moon light. Wade couldn't say he had ever seen a human more beautiful at that moment. He moved his hands down JP's chest, enjoying the soft sounds leaving the younger as he did so. Wade's hands rested on JP's thighs, rubbing circles into the warm skin before cupping the slight bulge in the others pants.

JP cursed internally as he let out another breathy sound. He could feel his mind turning into goo as Wade touched him. His logical side was shouting at him to run, he didn't want to be here. He didn't know this man, nor did he know what he was doing or what he planned to do to him. No other word could describe how he felt other than terrified. Yet on the other hand, he wanted nothing more than for Wade to touch him again, he didn't know what was wrong with him but everything just  _felt so good_.

JP lifted his hips, his hard on bulging through his pants. Wade squeezed it, humming as he heard JP's moans.

"I could just eat you up right now,". Wade said a little too sincere, his red eyes glowing as he harshly yanked JP's pants off. He took his time teasing the young man as he sucked and bit into his thighs, lapping up any blood he could get. JP moaned below him, sobs slipping through his lips as Wade licked and nibble his shaft through his thin boxers. His skin twitched with anticipation, he could already feel himself on the edge of orgasming.

Wade pulled the elastic band to JP's underwear down slowly, exposing JP completely to the cold of the room around them. JP whimpered, the sound sending more blood down to Wade's own groin. Wade reached for JP's shaft and slid his fingers around and over it a few times, sliding his rough tongue over the slit slowly. A sob caught in JP's throat as he tried to move his hips into it but was held down roughly.

Wade moved back, placing one last kiss on JP's tip before flipping him over onto his stomach. JP let's out another groan, rutting his hips desperately against the mattress. Wade lets him, as he reaches for his oil and swirls it inside it's container. The cool golden liquid glows in the moon light and Wade let's some trickle down JP's back, causing him to shiver. Wade squeezes JP hips till their still before lifting them up. JP says something but it's muffled from the pillow his face is being shoved into.

"What was that, Love?" Wade purrs into JP's ear as he slicks up his fingers and swirls one around JP's asshole. JP shivers under him, his legs spreading involuntarily as he moves his head so he's facing the open window.

"Please just-" JP moans as he feels Wade's finger slide into him. He tightens around it, moaning in pain as Wade continues to press in. JP tires to move away but Wade holds him still, his fingers leaving bruises under them. Another sob escapes JP before Wade can pull out his fingers, wiping them on JP's lower back.

"Please, let me go..." JP whispers as he squeezes his eyes shut. The euphoria that was once there now gone, leaving  JP shaking in its place. Though he can't see it, Wade shakes his head, a toothy smile spread across his face, and leans close to swirl his tongue around JP's slightly puckered hole. JP arches his back at the feeling, a moan slipping through clenched teeth as tears spring to his eyes.

Slowly JP opens back up, letting Wade's tongue press into him. The warm muscle sending pleasure throughout his body. Wade recoats his fingers with oil, sliding one in along side his tongue. JP whines again, but doesn't tense up and allows Wade to enter another finger.

JP's sounds of protest eventually diminish in respect to the sounds of involuntary begging for more. Wade continues to stretch him out, oil dripping out of him by the time Wade pulls his fingers out. If you ask Wade he would tell you it's a beautiful sight.

Wade unzipped his own pants, letting his hard dick stand out in the cold room. He stroked it slowly as he looked over JP, admiring how he was sprawled out before him. He used his free hand to shift JP so his legs were spread out further and position himself at his hole. JP could feel the thick tip pressing against him and bit his lips hard. He shoved his face into the pillow awaiting what was to happen.

Wade pressed into JP's sweltering heat, a deep moan escaping his lips. JP let out his own moan, his hips moving with Wade's til they were flesh together. Wade pulled back out slowly, his thrusts slow and gentle, leaving JP shaking underneath him. Any other time it might've been considered romantic but at the moment all JP felt was sick to his stomach. He  _knew_  he shouldn't have been enjoying it, but with every move Wade made inside him he let out an even more desperate sounding moan.

"More-" JP choked out, Wade's dick brushing over his prostate. Heat rose to JP's cheeks hearing his his own voice. He could hear Wade darkly chuckle behind him, stopping for only a second to change his grip on JP's thighs before thrusting in him quickly and roughly. JP moaned, disgusted with himself as his hips began rocking with Wade's.

_It feels so good._

Wade snapped his hips forward at a killing pace, the steady flow of moans leaving JP's mouth only caused him to go faster. JP felt the coil in his stomach tighten, he was so close he just wanted it to be over.

"Please, please, please, oh crap. W-wade please I'm so close- I," JP shook feeling Wade's cold hand around his dick, flicking his thumb over it's tender slit pushing him over the edge. White cum covered both Wade's hand and the bed sheets below them.

But he wasn't done.

JP cried out as Wade thruster into him a few more times. It was all too much for him, the feeling nearly tripling with every sharp thrust into his frame. His body shook, overstimulated from the abuse as he squeezed his eyes shut. Wade shifted the position, holding JP on his lap and paused. JP let out a sigh of relief before another moan slipped through his mouth.

He felt Wade's teeth sink back into him, the feeling of dizziness returning full force. He felt Wade lift up, holding him mid-air before dropping him back down, letting gravity fuck him. JP's body shivered as he cried out, he could already feel himself getting hard again. Wade continued the action a few more times before cumming inside the boy, detaching his mouth from his neck and setting JP down on to the bed.

Visibly JP was paler than before, his body shaking from the cold and from being fucked so hard. Wade reached down, taking JP's dick into his mouth so he could finish for a second time. Wade greedily swallowed the saltiness before pulling off of him with a wicked grin.

JP watched with exhausted eyes as Wade got back up, reaching for the forgotten vial and a knife from the bed side. JP whimpered, too tired to react as Wade reopened the vial and swirled the blood inside like he had with the oil. He then used to knife to slit his finger, dark blood dripping out of it as he collected in in the vial as well.

He sucked on the wound, shaking the blood together before handing it out to JP. JP didn't move to get up. The dizzy feeling washing away leaving him feeling refreshed. He was still exhausted, that much he could tell as he attempted to roll onto his side to only end up on his stomach. He could hear Wade stifle a laugh from another part of the room and groaned.

  
A few minutes later he felt a thick blanket cover him, followed by Wade joining him in the messy bed. His eyes fell, falling asleep to later wake up in his car with the sun shining directly in his face. Looking around he noted how he was parked out side his house, confused on when he got there. Before he got out, he picked up the neatly folded note that sat in the seat next to him.

_Can't wait to see you again,_   
_-W._


End file.
